mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gruselige Fluttershy
Gruselige Fluttershy ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertzwölfte der Serie. Fluttershy entschließt sich, sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen und die Gruselnacht gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden zu feiern. Inhalt Verbarrikadiert Höchste Alarmstufe in Fluttershys Hütte. Aller Türen und Fenster werden geschlossen. Die Vögel sollen Wache halten und ihr Versteck unterm Bett wurde mit Vorräten bestückt. Jetzt kann Fluttershy in Ruhe die Dinge abwarten die da kommen. Da weist Angel sie darauf hin das sein Futter alle ist und er besteht darauf das sie Nachschub holt, heute noch. Was bedeutet das Fluttershy das Haus verlassen muss, in der Albtraumnacht. Karotten Suche Kurz darauf ist Fluttershy in Ponyville das zur Alptraumnacht gruselig Dekoriert wurde. Aber selbst das Harmloseste versetzt Fluttershy schon in pure Panik und sie versteckt sich unter einem Heuwagen. Den gerade Big McIntosh und Granny Smith beladen. Als die beiden sie entdecken staunen sie nicht schlecht das sie sich in der Gruselnach herumtreibt. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung fragt Fluttershy ob sie etwas Heu haben kann. Aber das Heu wird für das Apple Grusellabyrinth gebraucht. Als Granny ins Detail geht was es da alles geben wird verschreckt, sie Fluttershy und wundert sich noch was in sie gefahren ist. Das Spukschloss in Ponyville Fluttershy versucht es bei Twilight, deren Schloss im Vollmond wie ein Spukgemäuer wirkt. Zu dem ist drinnen kaum licht an. Wie Fluttershy so nach Twilight sucht kommt ihr plötzlich ein Schatten entgegen. Zum Glück ist es nur Spike der sein Kostüm als Zweiköpfiger Drache testet. Da fällt ihm Auf das Fluttershy sich trotz Alptraumnacht aus dem Haus gewagt hat. Sie hat ja gehofft das Twilight etwas Salat da hat. Spike dachte ja sie wollte mit Feiern. Aber wo sie schon mal da ist, kann sie auch mit machen. Ihren Freunden würde es gefallen. Das Bringt Fluttershy ins grübeln. Gruselgeschichten Unterdessen erzählen sich die anderen in der Bibliothek Gruselgeschichten als Fluttershy und Spike dazukommen. Twilight denkt schon es gibt einen Notfall, doch Fluttershy hat sich schlicht einen Ruck gegebene. Sie erklärt sich damit das sie ja auch mal angst hatte vor anderen zu Singen. (Siehe: Flutter-Vanilli) Doch hätte sie es nicht versucht, hätte sie nie erfahren wie viel Spaß es macht. Ihre Freunde sind überglücklich das Fluttershy mit ihnen die Albtraumnacht verbringt. Dabei erwähnt Applejack das Heulabyrinht der Apples. Schon der Gedanke daran lässt Fluttershy zittern doch natürlich machen sie es nur wen sie will. Nichtsdestotrotz will Fluttershy mit feiern. Kostümparade Gleich darauf Kostümieren sich alle in der Carousel Boutique. Gut für Fluttershy ist ja das man sich nicht gruselig kostümieren muss. Allerdings hat Fluttershy bei den Kostümen bedenken, den Entweder schränken sie ihre Bewegungsfreiheit oder ihr Sichtfeld ein. Schluss endlich entscheidet sie sich für ein einfaches schwarzes Kleid. Womit nun alle was haben. Rarity geht als Meerjungstute, Pinkie Pie als Rollerderbyspielerin, Twilight als Zenturio, Rainbow Dash als Astronautin und Applejack als Löwe. Fluttershys Idee: sie geht auf einen Maskenball ohne Maske. Gefahren überall Weiter geht es mit den Partyspielen. Wie "Steck Nightmare Moon das Horn" an. Pinkie hat sich überlegt mit den gruseligen Spielen bis nächstes Jahr zu warten wen Fluttershy sich daran gewöhnt hat. Nur hat sie Bedenken wegen der Augenbinde Denn wen sie nichts sieht kann sie im Notfall nicht reagieren. Halb so schlimm spielen sie eben Äpfelangeln. Dabei fischt man mit dem Mund Äpfel aus einem Wasserbotich. Doch sieht sie das selbe Problem wie mit der Augenbinde. Zeit für Süßigkeiten. Pinkie hat jeder einen Eigene Tüte mit ihren Lieblingsleckerein gemacht. Doch fürchtet Fluttershy das die Bonbons ihr den Mund so verkleben das sie nicht mehr um Hilfe schreien kann wen sie muss. Da merkt sie das ihre Ängstlichkeit den anderen den Spaß verdirbt und macht sich niedergeschlagen auf den Heimweg. Fluttershy möchte ja gerne dabei sein doch gibt es so viel vor dem sie sich heute Nacht fürchtet. Sie kann nicht mal vorhersagen was ihr angst macht. Außer sie würde die Anderen erschrecken, wie Twilight einfallt. Fluttershy kann es nicht leiden erschreckt zu werden doch wen sie andere erschreckt, haben die Spaß und sie kann dabei sein. Die Idee gefällt Fluttershy und die Ponys sollen sich bei ihr treffen. Fluttershys Geisterhaus Als die Ponys zu Fluttershys Hütte kommen erwartet sie eine Geisterstimme zu einer Teeparty im düstern. Doch es gibt keinen Zucker oder Komplimente. Eine Freundin ist nicht gekommen. Da tauchen als unerwartete Gäste ein paar Pappkameraden auf für die man nichts zu essen hat. Und das schlimmste von allen, ein Plüschkätzchen braucht ein Zuhause aber keiner hat zeit zu helfen! Nur erzielt es nicht die von Fluttershy gewünschte Wirkung. Was daran liegt das es für ihre Freundinnen schlimmeres gibt als auf einer Party zu sein auf der alle enttäuscht von ihnen sind. Fluttershy meint das sie einfach für so was nicht gemacht ist und möchte das die anderen ohne sie weiter feiern. Nach dem diese schwermütig gegangen sind meldet sich Angel bei Fluttershy. Er macht ihr klar das sie nicht ihr beste gegeben hat. Fluttershy beschließt es den Anderen zu zeigen und Angel hat auch schon eine hübsch fiese Idee. Das Apple Grusellabyrinth Etwas Später wagen sich die Freunde in das Grusellabyrinth der Apples. Zunächst läuft es ganz spaßig doch plötzlich huscht etwas Vorbei von dem selbst Applejack keine Ahnung hat was es war. Da erscheinen Geister, die die Ponys durchs Labyrinth jagen. Dabei wird Rarity von ihrem Kostüm zu Fall gebracht, wie Fluttershy es prophezeite. Spike kann ihr gerade noch aufhelfen bevor die Geister sie erreichen. Auf der Flucht stürzen die Ponys durch ein Loch im Boden das sich hinter ihnen Schließt. Tunnel der Angst Die Freunde finden sich in einem Tunnel wieder. Leider kann ihnen Applejack die das Labyrinth mit plante nicht weiter helfen, da der Tunnel kein Teil davon ist. In diesem Moment entdecken sie Granny Smith in einem Schaukelstuhl, doch es stellt sich als Skelett raus. Vor dem sie reiß aus nehmen. Als sie sich etwas Beruhigen vermutet Applejack das ihr bestimmt Granny und Big Mac einen Streich spielen. Doch da hören sie die beiden über sich die voll auf mit dem geplanten Teilen beschäftigt sind. Nun gesellt sich ein wütendes Fischmonster zu ihnen. Auf der Flucht davor verfangen sich die Ponys in einem riesigen Spinnennetz. In Letzter Sekunde kann Twilight sie alle auf die andere Seite des Netzes Zauber, Aber lange wird es das Fischmonster nicht aufhalten. Flutterbats Rückkeher Zum Glück kommt der Ausgang in Sicht. Der auf einer Anhöhe weit weg vom Labyrinth ist. Wie aus dem Nichts taucht das Vampirpony Flutterbat auf und reist Spike seinen falschen Kopf ab. Doch als sie zum nächsten Angriff ansetzt sieht Fluttershy wie ihre Freunde vor Angst fast umfallen und gib das Spiel auf. Wofür sie sich entschuldigt. Das wahre Wesen Die Freunde sind völlig Baff und Begeistert dass hinter all dem Schrecken Fluttershy steckte. Fragt sich nur wie? Fluttershy erzählt das als die Freunde weg waren sie merkte das sie die Gruselnacht noch nicht aufgeben wollte. Also hat sie Granny Smith gefragt ob sie einen Teil des Labyrinthes für ihre Freunde noch gruseliger machen darf, wie man sah sagte sie ja. Geholfen haben: Angel der sie durch Labyrinth verfolgte. Ein paar Vögel waren die Geister. Ihr Spinnenfreund Fuzzy Legs hat das Netz gewebt in dem sie sich verfingen. Und Harry der Bär gab das Fischmonster. Die Freund sind so begeistert das sie sich jedes Jahr von Fluttershy erschrecken lassen wollen. Aber das möchte sie nicht. Sie hat erkannt das ihre Freunde die Alptraumnacht gerne mögen und sie vielleicht gut im erschrecken ist. Doch es macht ihr keinen Spaß zuzusehen wie ihre Freunde glauben in Gefahr zu sein, selbst wen sie es nicht sind. Sie mag das einfach nicht und trinkt eben lieber Tee. Sie haben ja oft viel Spaß zusammen aber die Albtraumnacht gehört nicht dazu. Es ängstigt sie eigentlich auch nicht. Für Fluttershy ist es so völlig in Ordnung. Womit es auch für ihre Freunde in Ordnung ist. Große Umarmung. Etwas Später ist Fluttershy zurück mit ihren Tierfreunden in ihrem Versteck Daheim und Fragt sich warum sie überhaupt an sich gezweifelt hat. Den so ist es für sie nun eine perfekte Albtraumnacht. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 03:34: Spikes Schatten erinnert an den von Fritz aus dem Film Frankenstein von 1931. *Z. 06:24: Zwei Ponys sind verkleidet als Sailor Moon aus dem gleichnamigen Manga und Anime und Jem aus Jem and the Holograms. *Z. 07:52: Applejacks Kostüm ist eine Anspielung an den ängstlichen Löwen aus dem Buch Der Zauberer von Oz von 1900. Besonders als ihr Angst und Bange wird. *Z. 12:41: Fluttershys Pappkameraden zeigen Ponyversionen verschiedener Manga und :*Anime Figuren. Als da wären … :*Usagi Tsukino aus Sailor Moon :*Rei Ayanami aus Neon Genesis Evangelion :*Utena Tenjou aus Revolutionary Girl Utena :*Bulma aus Dragoball :*Ranma Saotome aus Ranma ½ *Z. 15:01: Ein Pony im Maislabyrinth ist verkleidet als Jason Voorhess, dem Schurken aus den Friday the 13th Horrorfilmen. *Z. 16:52: Das Granny Smith Skelett im Schaukelstuhl ist eine Homage an die Enthüllung von „Mutter“ im Hitchcock Film Psycho von 1960. *Z. 17:55: Das Fischmonster ist eine Anspielung auf den Gill-man aus dem Film Der Schrecken vom Amazonas von 1954. Zum Glück für die Ponys ist es hier nur Harry der Bär. Trivia *Die Albtraumnacht wurde in der deutschen Synchro ursprünglich Gruselnacht genannt. *Scare Master wurde bereits am 21. September 2015 auf iTunes veröffentlicht, kurz darauf jedoch wieder entfernt. In Kanada wurde sie am 24. Oktober 2015 ausgestrahlt. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA fand am 31. Oktober statt. Navboxen en:Scare Master Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel